Gotta be you
by kwonvalerie
Summary: Sasuke held the piece of paper with such delicacy, he thought it would rip in his hands. The remaining of Konoha 11 stood by his side, and they all stood silent waiting for him to proceed. He looks from the tombstones to the paper and begins to read. A eulogy was read that day, in memory of the two most important people in his life. Inspired by 2NE1's Gotta be you.


**Before you read this fic in form of a song and eulogy, you should probably know that I had already created a character and her story but have not published it, so this is like a teaser. This might seem confusing, but I just want you guys to know that it's a eulogy, it's not much of a story. All your support is welcomed and thanked for. Any questions? Leave it below!**

 **This was inspired by 2NE1's Gotta be you.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _I don't want a new meeting for some reason  
I still hate you a lot_

You told me everything would be alright, that I had no place in Iwa. My place was with your village, Konoha. The Land that gave me a second chance, the people who gave me a second chance. That was enough for me, for three years that was all I ever needed in my pitiful life.

 _A meeting that was like destiny  
and now became like strangers_

You left. Left Sasuke. And a tarnished name.

 _You left and your scent is still around  
We became further apart_

The Uchiha name was never the same, neither was he. The brat would leave during the night, never announcing when he'd return. At some point I also thought he'd leave too.

 _You said it wasn't true but just wait  
Love's reversal  
I shout it today  
Let's go like how it used to be  
Rewind forward  
XO like the beginning_

And then my worst fear came true.

You had left. And in time, he did too.  
 _  
I hate myself for not being able to forget you  
I try to forget but I can't every day  
It's gotta be you  
It can't be the end_

Our marriage, even though it was arranged, we treated it like our eternal friendship. I once believed that I was born to be yours. That finding me was no coincidence, that it was fate. I still do, and I hold on to that belief with all my heart.

 _It ain't over til it's over  
It ain't over til it's over  
It ain't over til it's over_

Every night I'd prayed to whoever was out there, to never let it end. We were unstoppable, we were our own little chaos.  
 _  
Even if your love destroys me and hurts me  
You're the only one for me  
My love starts and ends with you  
Waiting for you in this spot_

No matter how hard I tried to get him to stay, I was never close. He cared for me, but vengeance is what he would be. An avenger. I lost everything in what felt days, but I had faith that one day I'd see you again. Whether it was in hugs or knives I'd see you again _._

 _Gotta be you  
My one and only oh oh oh  
Gotta be you  
Next to me it's gotta be you_

 _Put me back in the jail that is you_  
 _A reality without you is cruel_  
 _Even if it hurts like I want to die, I don't care_

I admit that I wasn't planning on meeting you that day, a simple rescue mission. But there we were, sharingan and sharingan blazing brighter than the sun. I had learned so much in the year I had lost Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura they could only hold resentment towards you, so much anger. But you stood calm, and I knew that what I was told was right.

"Go and aid Gaara, I'll stay and guard here."

"Are you insane?!" Naruto yelled.

"He's right Mairu! We're not leaving you!" Sakura beautiful emerald eyes formed tears.

"I'm his wife," I said cooly. I turned to look at them and smirked. "besides-" I face him once again "he's not the enemy."

 _I'm a fox so I have nine lives_

You had always called me cunning and narcissistic. But that was what had attracted you to me. But above all you knew I was probably the only one that could break that beautiful poker face of yours. And I had never been so happy to see it again.

 _You're a wave that blows me over 100 times  
I'm okay I'm desperado in the face of love even if it hurts_

But you always did have me wrapped around your finger.

 _No matter what people say  
I don't care about anyone  
Since the song we danced to together hasn't ended yet  
I yell in your direction  
Let's go like how it used to be  
Rewind forward  
XO like the beginning_

I wonder if you remember the first time you and I came so close to killing ourselves. And despite all the wounds and blood, you smiled like an idiot and I wanted to hit you so bad. But I held it in because even if I was pissed, I had no energy to do so.

 _I hate you for saying it was the end so coldly  
I try to erase and erase you but I keep drawing you  
It's gotta be you it can't be the end_

Sasuke asked me after the incident of your return here to konoha. "When I kill him, will you hate me too."

 _It ain't over til it's over  
It ain't over til it's over  
It ain't over til it's over_

That stupid brat had what was coming. I punched him unconscious and got scolded by the Hokage for my rashness. He didn't wake up until the next day but I remember what I had told his unconscious form before I left to look for a nurse.

 _Even if your love destroys me and hurts me  
You're the only one for me  
My love starts and ends with you  
Waiting for you in this spot_

Both of you became my world and no matter what has and will happen. My stupid heart won't ever stop loving you both.

 _I think of you even when I close my eyes  
Each and every one of your facial expressions_

Uchiha Itachi, my husband and companion. You were always physically far, but spiritually close. What you did for this village was selfless and heroic. What you did for this soul, I will never take for granted. May in the afterlife you find peace, and when my time comes, I hope we can once again share our first and-

 _You're my first and last love, don't say good bye_

 _Even if your love destroys me and hurts me_  
 _You're the only one for me_  
 _My love starts and ends with you_  
 _Waiting for you in this spot_

 _Gotta be you_  
 _My one and only oh oh oh_  
 _Gotta be you_  
 _Next to me it's gotta be you_

never ending kiss.

I love you, forever yours

-Mairu Uchiha.


End file.
